Tales of Okamisan and her 7 Companions
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: Because of a request from J CREEEZY, I have decided to create a list of short stories for Okami-san and gather them into a collection. Their is no such thing as a happy ending, only a happily ever after so the story continued. PLZ COMMENT AND REVIEW. If anyone has ideas for oneshots I'd be glad to here them!
1. 狼と狐は、最初の基準日行く

狼と狐は、最初の基準日行く

The Wolf and the Fox go on their First Date

Once upon a time, there was a fair town called Otogibana City and etc. etc. The girls of the Otogi Bank are on a shopping trip today. They were browsing inside a boutique with many adorable and girly outfits that no longer appealed to Ryoko's taste. Nevertheless, Ringo made her choose and try on the dresses with the most frills and ribbons. She and the others had made a big fuss over Naoko's and Ryoko's first date.

"Ryoko-chan, hurry I want to see how the next dress looks on you." whined Ringo.

"Hold on this dress is so uncomfortable!" Ryoko complained as she tugged at the dress. She managed to get the back of the dress zipped up and pushed the curtains open. Ringo eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Wow, Ryoko looks so cute!" she exclaimed. She was wearing a light pink and black Lolita styled dress and black and gray striped stockings. It had puffed sleeves with trimmings and many black frills decorated at the hem. The shoes were cute black ones but they were highly uncomfortable.

"Grrr, this thing is so itchy!" she complained, tugging at the dressed. She really felt like tearing it to shreds.

"I agree with Okami-san, it's very cute and I like Lolita stuff but can we go for something a little less dressy?" Naoko requested politely, exiting out of her changing room. Instead of her custom slightly loli like sailor black sailor uniform with a white ribbon and frills, she was in a Wa-Loli (a customized kimono) dress that was light blue with white trappings and red embroidery.

"But you look adorable like a doll Naoko-chan." commented Majolica.

"Besides the puffiness of Ryoko's dress helps makes her chest look a little bigger. I mean compared to Kitsune-san, yours are flat like cardboard. I mean, hers are really big compared to yours." Ringo said blankly. But she's right though. Both girls hugged and concealed their chests.

"Hey!" they shouted in exasperation.

"I'm not going out like this." Naoko protested.

"I agree with the two, they're going on their first dates not some fancy tea party." Alice interjected. Otsu came back from the shelves with more clothes.

"Since you were displeased by the dressy stuff I found some that aren't too fanciful." She said, handing them each a new outfit. They speedily headed back into the changing stalls, anxious to free themselves of the attire that vexed them.

###

Meanwhile, Ryoshi-kun and Neko-san were waiting for their little lovelies out in the park for a picnic.

"Did Okami-san or Ryoko call?" Saburo asked. Ryoshi checked his phone. No new messages. He shook his head no in reply. Saburo heaved a heavy sigh. They stood there in silence until Ryoshi broke the ice.

"So is this your first date?" he asked. Saburo nodded.

"Yeah, I've never been on one before."

"Me neither, to honest I'm kinda nervous." Ryoshi admitted with a chuckle.

"Hey don't be, you've hanged around Okami-san long enough to know her right." He calmed. It helped him a little. He was in love with Ryoko at first sight, and no matter how many times she punched his lights out, his adoration to her never wavered.

"Hey Ryoshi, Neko-senpai!" they heard Ryoko beckon. As soon as he looked up he blushed a bit. She didn't look like her tough tomboyish self. She was wearing a black tube chiffon dress with a white ribbon just below her chest with a pale green cardigan over it. In her hair was a small gold metal clip with a heart that tucked a stray lock.

"Y-you look really nice Ryoko." He complimented falteringly. He twitched, feeling as if he was about to be struck. Instead he heard an unfamiliar giggle and saw her smiling.

"Thanks Ryoshi-kun." She acknowledged simply. He smiled as his blush began to redden and his heart melted. He had never heard her use any honorific with his name, it was always just Ryoshi. But the sound of her euphonious voice tolling off his name was like one of the best melodies that he had ever heard.

"Sorry I'm late!" they heard Naoko call. Saburo saw her and he turned red, redder than Ryoshi. Naoko's messy dark purple hair that made her resemble a fox were fixed neatly and tied back with a light pink ribbon and a few stray locks escaped from bobby pins. She was wearing a sleeveless white collared top that was neatly tucked in her pink shorts.

"What's wrong Neko-san?" she asked. He covered his mouth with his hand and fussed with hat, hiding his flushing pink cheeks.

"N-nothing Naoko, you look really pretty by the way." He said uneasily. She smiled at his coy demeanor. After that, each couple took their separate ways. Ryoko and Ryoshi began strolling through the park when he suddenly heard a gurgling grumbling sound that was fairly audible. The sound came again and he discovered it was coming from her. She blushed. He chuckled.

"Hungry I see." he said, still chuckling softly. She frowned and turned away, a bit embarrassed from her stomach loudly roaring.

"I think there's a place where we can go eat about a block away or so. C'mon." He said, gently taking her by the hand. It felt odd, having someone's hand wrapped around her palm. She held his hand back. He blushed as they continued strolling.

###

Ryoshi left Ryoko sitting at a park bench, waiting for him. He said he needed to get something and would be back as soon as he could. Fifteen minutes had already flown by. She couldn't help but start pondering about their relationship. She had never had many boyfriends, especially after what happened with Shiro Hitsujikai. She wished she could forget it all. When she looked she suddenly saw a delicious crepe topped with much whip cream and strawberries.

"Here you go Ryoko, sorry I took so long, the line was pretty long." Ryoshi said. She smiled up at him.

"It's okay, thank you." She acknowledged, gently taking the treat from his hands and biting into it. She then waived it in front of him.

"Here, try it." she requested uneasily.

"Huh?" he gawked at her.

"Just take a bit out of it stupid." She said a little annoyed, her face turning pink. He grinned at her and took a small bite. This was a rare occasion; seeing Ryoko acting pretty cute.


	2. 狼と狐は、最初の基準日行く pt 2

狼と狐は、最初の基準日行くpt. 2

The Wolf and the Fox go on their First Date pt. 2

"_If you kiss on the first date and it's not right, then there will be no second date. Sometimes it's better to hold out and not kiss for a long time. I am a strong believer in kissing being very intimate, and the minute you kiss, the floodgates open for everything else."_

Meanwhile, Naoko and Saburo were on their date. It was a little too silent. She was still stuck in the past. She wished she could go back and not see the kiss that led into huge misunderstandings. Saburo decided to have their lunch at a nearby café, hoping that they would be able to break the ice there. They took a seat at in one of the booths, ordered and then all was silent again.

"Is something wrong Naoko?" he ventured to ask reluctantly. She forced a charming meager grin.

"Of course." She lied halfheartedly.

"It's just that you've been pretty silent." He said. He then placed his hand on hers. "If something's wrong just tell me."

"S-sorry, it's just… "She was cut off when the waitress came with their food.

"Just what?" he asked after the waitress left.

"Nothing really, it's all behind me now." Naoko assured. He wasn't convinced.

"What is?" he couldn't say another word for she shoved up a spoon full of her parfait up down his throat. She frantically needed any distraction she could think of.

"Here try it, it's really sweet!" she exclaimed, pushing down the spoon. He managed to shoo away her wrist and the spoon away. He coughed and hacked up the forced eaten whip cream in a tissue.

"S-sorry." She lamented meekly. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"What's going on really?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I guess I'm mad that she could betray me like that." She admitted. With no warning she felt his warm lips planted on hers. He tasted sweet from the whip cream and strawberries she force fed him. Her face flushed hot and pink. She slowly felt his lips leave hers.

"My first kiss may have been already claimed but that was my first kiss from you." He said charmingly, plopping a small dot of whip cream on her nose, her face still blushing. It looked like a snow flake on a rose petal.

"I apologize if that kiss was public my lady." He joshed, removing his hat and taking a playful bow. She chuckled and smiled warmly at him. She really didn't care whether or not the place was filled with people, the only one she could focus at that moment was him.

###

Afternoon transitioned lazily to sunset. Ryoko's first date had gone much smoother than expected, so had Naoko's. She and Ryoshi began walking back to the Otogi Bank headquarters, where he would drop her off and most likely the members would be waiting for them.

"I had a really great time Ryoshi." She said with a smile.

"I had a great time too." He said, beaming a smile of equal contentment. It was certainly a special day; she wanted to make it even more special. Gathering as much courage as she could she leaned forward and gently placed her lips on Ryoshi's. It came to him as shock at first, but then it washed away and his heart melted. He managed to kiss back lightly. It was light, like it wasn't really there at all, but it was and it was warm and loving. When their lips gradually fleeted, they gawked at each other's rosy flushed miens in an awkward silence.

"So cute!" they heard a fond voice squeal excitedly. Of course it was Ringo. She was with the other Otogi Bank members and Naoko and Saburo were there before them.

"Ah, young love is quite something." commented Liszt. "It changes people dramatically."

"Beautiful isn't it?" Naoko said. Ryoko hold back all natural feelings to protest and just stood and smiled. Good for you both, Okami-san, Ryoshi-kun. All's well that ends well…


	3. 狐と裏切る友達

狐と裏切る友達

The Fox and the Betraying Friend

_Forgive. It doesn't erase their crime but why should you do the time. Let go of resentment. ~Dodinsky_

Once upon a time there was a fair little city named Otogibana City and well… you know the rest. It was almost after school when they had received a request that Liszt made anonymous to the rest of the members. The school's cultural festival would be coming up soon in a matter of days. The request was for the girls of the Otogi Bank to participate in the maid café that would be held in a classroom. There weren't enough volunteers so they needed more.

"I'm not going to wear this stupid thing." Ryoko said the next day as she and the others got ready for the festival.

"Oh c'mon Ryoko-chan, you've worn a maid outfit before." Ringo argued, who was already dressed in her uniform.

"But the one you designed for me is way out of line!" she exclaimed. Ryoshi, who was sitting silently on the couch in the office turned to see what, was the commotion.

"Ryoko, you'd look good in anything how bad can it…" his words were curtailed when he gasped and saw what she was wearing. Her long hair was gathered in a high ponytail. The top of the uniform was white and sleeveless with a white bow on the collar. The black skirt was very short; the frilly apron was even longer than it. There were little red bows on her black thigh highs and one frilly black garter. Ryoshi blushed and turned his head away.

"A-actually I agree with Ryoko." He said falteringly.

"Are you saying you don't like her in it?" Ringo teased with a giggle. His blush became redder, but he forced it to go away when he saw her shoot a dagger sharp glare.

"We're all set!" Majolica exclaimed as she and the other girls walked out of the room.

###

When they headed out they saw that the festivities had already commenced. The entire school was lively and bustling with lots of people. Colorful tents and booths were lined up as far as the eye could see. The girls parted from the boys and headed to the room where the maid café was placed. After walking down a few corridors they stopped. Room B-3, they were there. When Naoko opened the door she saw many of the girls and then a familiar face; her old friend Kazuko Masa. She turned around and when she saw Naoko glaring she broke into a cold sweat.

"Uh, h-hey Kitsune-san." She greeted uneasily, not looking into her fierce bright blue eyes.

"Ah there you are you're our requester, Kazuko Masa-san right?" Alice suddenly interjected, breaking the antebellum between them. Naoko scowled.

"You, you're the one that requested us for this?" she questioned.

"Hey no fighting it isn't nice." They suddenly hear Liszt say. He and the other guys were standing by the door. "A request is a request." He advised. Naoko stomped her foot on the ground and let out an exasperated huff like a child in a tantrum.

"Fine." She said, folding her arms.

"Good now Alice-kun, call me if there's any trouble." He said, walking out the door with the rest. Alice lifted up her glasses and when the glare vanished Naoko met her ice cold stare, warning her not to lose control. How frightening!

###

Some time passed, and the festival got sprightlier and shriller but Naoko had kept her mouth shut the entire time she worked. She didn't even look happy. Ryoko remembered the story Naoko told her. How Kazuko had betrayed her for Kamiko and kissed Nekomiya just to mess with her. She also noticed how nervous Kazuko looked. She seemed jumpy and every time she was setting down cups of tea she was shaking.

"Hey, Masa-san." Ryoko called to her. She flinched and then slowly and falteringly turned around.

"Um, yes Okami-san?"

"Can I speak with you in private for a moment?" she requested.

"Uh, not right now… I…" Ryoko halted her sentence.

"It'll only be a minute."

"Okay." She finally agreed. She and Ryoko stepped out the room and in the hallway, which was very crowded. They squeezed their way through several people and made their way outside where there was a little more space. Kazuko kept her hands tightly around each other and her head down. She was a meek little creature so Ryoko figured not to be too harsh on her, especially all that had happened.

"The maid café you organized is doing really great." Ryoko commented, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." She replied.

"But it seems that you had more than enough maids for the job. I don't see why you needed us. Care to explain." Ryoko questioned impassively.

"I'm sorry I lied. But the truth is that I requested the Otogi Bank so I can talk to Kitsune-san." Kazuko confessed.

"Then how come you haven't talked to her yet?" she inquired. She held her hands tighter.

"I'm a little scared. I don't think she even wants to speak to me. Not after what I did. She was one of my best friends and I just deceived her terribly by kissing Neko-senpai. My other friend Hanae was more scared than I am; she didn't want to go to the festival…" she rambled unsteadily finally breaking down and sobbing silently. Ryoko watched the tears stream down.

"You're going to have to tell Naoko." Ryoko advised. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

"But I know Kitsune-san won't want to speak to me." she argued.

"Don't worry about it I'll handle that part. You really need to get this stress off you now let's go." She said, gripping Kazuko's wrist and dragging her back to the classroom. Up above, Naoko looked down on them from the second story window in their classroom.

自白を枯れる

Wither the Confession

When they returned to the classroom they were jostled roughly as Naoko ran passed them and bolted out. Ryoko spun around and pulled on Kazuko's arm.

"She's getting away, we have to follow her." she said, running and dragging Kazuko.

"W-wait Okami-san!" Kazuko yelled as they dashed outside. She managed to slip out of Ryoko's grip on her wrist. She then spotted Naoko sneaking behind the school building. She walked there falteringly.

"K-Kitsune-san?" she asked meekly, craning her head behind the wall.

"Go away." She demanded.

"I need to talk to you, please." She pleaded.

"So why? What did Kamiko do to make you do such a thing?" she questioned. Kazuko began to cry quietly again.

"I-I am sorry Kitsune-san. Kamiko said that if I didn't do as she said, she'd just spread really nasty gossip about you instead. I didn't want to see you go through all that so I had to kiss Neko-senpai…" Naoko heard the words being curtailed and then soft sobbing. Kazuko felt her hands wrap around hers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked in a more sympathetic tone.

"I-I was just really scared." She responded.

"I'm sorry if I was being so distant and cold." Naoko lamented. Kazuko tucked her short dark purple locks behind her ear and out of her face. She looked and saw Naoko's bright blue empathetic eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Kitsune." She said in a relieved voice, draping her arms around her in a friendly embrace.

"There you two are." They heard Ringo's voice say. She and Ryoko and the other girls showed up.

"So did you patch everything up?" Ryoko asked. Naoko playfully wrapped her arm around her companion.

"Yup, all's well that ends well."

Hey that's my line! *They turn and gawk; awkward silence…* uh… never mind!


	4. 孤独狼の過去

孤独狼の過去

A Lone Wolf's Past

_The past is strapped to our backs. We do not have to see it; we can always feel it. ~Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook, 1960_

In the morning, Ryoko woke up feeling unbearably warm and faint. The room seemed to be nothing but a blur and her head throbbed relentlessly like the rhythm of a taiko drum. Why was she suddenly sick she wondered? To top it all off she started having nightmares that she could just scarcely remember. Before leaving to go to school, Ringo had given Ryoko soup to eat, medicine, tucked her in and placed a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Now just call me if you start feeling really bad Ryoko-chan and I'll be right back in a heartbeat." Ringo assured as she handed Ryoko her cellphone.

"I'll be fine, just go off now I think I just need to rest." She said hoarsely through her coughs which she smothered with her forearm. Seeing that she was fine, Ringo reluctantly left the room and headed off to school.

###

"Hey where's Ryoko?" Ryoshi asked as he met up with Naoko and Ringo.

"She woke up with a really bad fever this morning." She replied sorrowfully.

"Is she alright?" he asked in concerned tone.

"She said she'll be fine but I'm keeping my phone on just in case she needs me to come back." Ringo responded. "I'm worried about her too. In the night I heard her mumbling stuff in her sleep. She sounded really scared."

Naoko was assured that Ryoko would be able to deal with her fever exceptionally without any help, but the nightmares were something to worry about. She remembered their encounter with Shiro Hitsujikai; she recalled that he knew Ryoko feared him to death. Maybe that was what caused her nightmares Naoko figured. She never did ask what had happened. Her curiosity was enough to risk reopening the scars on Ryoko's heart.

###

School had ended and Ryoshi and Ryoko had a request to deal with. Ringo dispatched Naoko to go to their dorm room and check on Ryoko and keep an eye on her. She agreed and sped off as fast as she could. Her concern for her companion grew rapidly as each second ticked away. She arrived at their dorm very quickly; about ten minutes or so. She hastened to drive the key Ringo lent her and twisted it. Naoko found Ryoko still resting in bed, hair sticking to her face because of the beads of sweat dripping down her cheeks. She tip toed closer to the bunk bed until she tripped over something, landing with a loud thump. She found what she tripped on. It was a light novel of romantic genre titled R-15 that had an adorable looking anime girl on the cover. The thump she had caused earlier stirred Ryoko awake.

"H-huh, Kitsune, what are you doing here?" she questioned uneasily in a soft voice. She ignored the question and started reading a few pages in the book.

"You seem to have a very contrary taste when it comes to books Okami-san." Naoko commented as she skimmed the printed content. "But the anime adaptation of this book really sucked."

"Give me that!" Ryoko demanded, rushing to snatch the novel but nearly falling off the bed in the process. Fortunately Naoko managed to catch her.

"Easy Okami-san, you still don't look very well. Hang in there, I'll go and make you some tea." She said, as she headed into the kitchen. She boiled some water, poured it in a cup and dropped in a tea packet.

"Here drink this it will make you feel better. But be careful it's really hot." She said, handing the warm mug to her.

"Thank you." Ryoko acknowledged as she slowly sipped. "So where's Ringo?"

"She and Ryoshi had to deal with a request." She replied. "Um, Ryoko."

"Yeah."

"I'm probably going to regret asking you this but… what happened to you before. How does that Shiro person know you?" she asked grudgingly. There was a long pause of silence. Naoko noticed a tear rolling down her red cheek.

"Okami-san I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me!" she lamented, wishing to withdraw her inquiry.

"No it's alright, everyone else in the Otogi bank is aware of what happened; I think it's only fair that you have the right to know." She responded.

###

It started in eighth grade. I was running late for school one day and I ran into this guy with really whitish blonde hair. He helped me pick my books off the ground and gave me a ride on his bicycle so I wouldn't be late. After that encounter we started going out. He seemed utterly perfect. He had good looks, he helped me with homework every day; he seemed really nice. We went on dates and had picnics in the park together. I was so happy, but I had him figured all wrong.

One day, we stayed after school to finish up some homework and essays that were do immediately the next day. Out of nowhere he grabbed me and slammed me down on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"You're such a sweet delicate girl Ryoko-chan; I almost hate to hurt you. Almost."

He tore off my blazer, ripped off the red ribbon and ripped my white collared shirt open.

"The more delicate one is the easier they are to break, huh Ryoko-chan?"

I continued struggling, squirming around and trying to break free from his grip.

"You're quite the naïve one. You shouldn't be so trusting of someone you've only known for a few weeks."

I felt one of his hands gripping the hem of my skirt.

"Get off!" I yelled. With all my might I managed to kick. My foot planted down on his stomach with a loud smacking sound. He fell on the ground, holding his abdomen in pain. I was on the ground too, gripping on the curtains like I was hanging for my life. I couldn't stop trembling. I felt so cold.

"Looks like I'll just come to get you later on." He said as he walked out the door.

The next day, I ran to school and to my friends. I told them about what had happened but they didn't believe me, they just stood and laughed.

"Don't try to lie Okami-san; everyone knows that Shiro broke up with you."

"Yeah he warned us that you were trying to ruin his reputation by spreading these nasty rumors about him."

"I can't believe you would do this Ryoko."

"The truth is that she's the disgusting one." One of my classmates suddenly said.

"Yup, she just tries to act all sweet and innocent but she's just a spiteful witch that does bad things."

"More like a lying wolf."

The snickers continued flooding in. I turned and saw him. He glared and gave me a devilish sneer. As soon as he walked out the door I bursted out as well but I didn't chase him, I just ran back home.

###

"That's why I moved here." She said. Naoko instinctively draped her arms around Ryoko.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I thought because of that, I could never have a normal relationship. But I'm past it now." She said, forming a meager smile. All's well that ends well.


	5. 蛇を許す

蛇を許す

Forgiving a Snake

_I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one. ~Henry Ward Beecher_

It was early morning at the Otogi Academy. Naoko was ahead of her companions by a few minutes and decided to go on to class without them. The halls and classrooms were scarce with people. Naoko slid the door open and found it empty except there was one person there. Her back was facing her as she took out her textbooks, pens and paper.

"Good morning!" Naoko greeted happily. The girl turned around with a blissful grin, but the other frowned. She returned the greeting merrily.

"Morning!"

Recognizing the girl's face, Naoko glowered, her good mood completely washed away. It was Kamiko Nori. Her feeling of content disappeared immediately in the air as well. She broke out in a cold sweat and Naoko nearly bursting forth with fury.

"You!" Naoko growled between her teeth. Kamiko forced a mask of happiness to conceal her fear.

"H-Hi Kitsune-san, I didn't know you were in this class…" she responded meekly, her voice dying off at the last word. Oh, oh…

###

"K-Kitsune—"she was abruptly cut off when Naoko pushed chairs and desks away, trekking closer to the frightened blonde. They screeched loudly against the smooth glossy tiled floor.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she demanded loudly. Kamiko's legs started shaking, feeling as if they were going to give in under her. She managed to take a few steps back. They heard footsteps behind them.

"Hey, hey what's with all the ruckus? You're being way too loud." She heard Liszt voice say casually. He was smiling like usual. Accompanying him was Ryoko, Ryoshi and Ringo. Ryoko glanced over and saw why Naoko was all in a huff. She frowned as well.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be expelled or something?" she questioned.

"That's what I was going to ask!" Naoko shouted.

"Now, now Naoko-chan no reason to get all worked up. I'm sorry I didn't explain it to you all before, but I had a request to intercept Nori-san's removal from this school." He clarified. They were both enraged, shocked and bewildered.

"Who's the one that requested that? I'll bash their heads in!" Naoko shouted angrily.

"Calm down Naoko-chan a request is a request."

"I can't believe you, after all she and Hitsujikai did to us!" she protested furiously.

"I agree with Kitsune-san, this isn't right." Ryoshi stepped in.

"Sorry but I can't reverse something that's already been done." He said.

"Grrr, I hate you!" Naoko yelled, stomping out of the room to get fresh air to calm down. Kamiko followed her.

"K-Kitsune-san… I'm so sorry about all that's happen before but…"

"Shut the fuck up!" she said whipping out her wooden kodachi and smacking it against the wall with a loud bang. A cold shiver crawled down her spine.

"Play innocent as much as you want but don't think you'll get off the hook for all the terrible things you did to me. If you're really here to stay I don't want you around me, don't look at me, don't talk about me and don't dare to even touch me you snake!" she then move the tip of her kodachi near her throat,

"And one more thing, if you so much as bump into Ryoko, Neko-san or any of my friends I'm not going to be so nice." She warned, tucking away her wooden sword and walking back to class.

###

After school Kamiko was extra cautious, looking over her shoulder and remembering the words Naoko had said. She had wanted to make amends and explain but the hateful threat was engraved clearly in her mind. She passed the Otogi Bank and noticed Liszt.

"Oh, hi Nori-san." He greeted.

"Why did you lie back there, no one requested for me to stay I did."

"Yeah but that wouldn't have really helped back there now would it." he argued. Kamiko looked behind her shoulder and froze, paralyzed in fear. It was Naoko and she was wearing a sharp glare that could pierce through steel.

"What did I tell you earlier Kamiko?" she questioned, reaching for her kodachi. Liszt suddenly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Naoko-chan, may I speak with you for just a moment?" he requested.

"Can't this wait." She protested, her fury growing.

"It won't take long at all."

"Fine." She said grudgingly. She scowled at Kamiko as she was following Liszt through the entrance of the headquarters. She took a seat in the couch.

"What is it now?"

"I wanted to explain Kamiko's return here." He replied. She crossed her arms.

"You already did."

"Yes but I lied to you before. No one requested for her to stay, she did and I allowed it." he confessed. She gawked at him, confused.

"I-I don't get it; why would you do that?"

"I wanted you to learn a lesson. You're quite a violent one. Like Kazuko, their requests were to apologize to you. I accepted them so you'd learn to mend relationships that get broken, not choose to leave them broken."

She formed a meager smile and chuckled. "I never expected you to be such a saint." She joshed.

"Nori-san you can come in now." He called out to her. Shyly, she opened the door and stood there.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"I think it's time for your apology." He said, walking out the door to allow privacy for the two.

"Kitsune-san I'm so sorry about everything that's happened. Shiro has always been a bad influence on me so I guess that's why I acted so cruelly. I'm sorry." She lamented genuinely.

"I'm sorry too Kamiko. I shouldn't have made you so scared like that. I guess I nearly snapped." She apologized as well. Naoko offered her hand for a handshake.

"Friends?" she asked. Kamiko smiled happily and wrapped her hand around hers.

"Friends." She agreed. All's well that ends well.


	6. 運命の赤い糸

運命の赤い糸

Red String of Fate

"_What's meant to be will always find a way" ― Trisha Yearwood_

Long, long ago and you know the rest. It was bright and early in the morning. Naoko was walking alongside Ryoko, Saburo, Ringo and Ryoshi, making their way through the gates. Huh, what's this now? Naoko's instincts picked up something strange. She looked over her shoulder and saw someone from behind the small trees. She tried looking for the shadowy figure but it had disappeared.

"Kitsune-san is something wrong?" Ryoko asked.

"I thought I saw someone." She replied. Ryoko took a look for herself and saw no one there.

"Well whoever it was is gone now. C'mon, we better get going." Saburo said, slinging his book bag over his shoulder and walking with the others. Naoko stole a glance of the person who was following her within the shadows. She was about to go after, but unconfident with her instincts she decided against her better judgment not to.

###

The school day ticked away with ease and soon school was already over. Naoko was about to accompany her companions, but she had completely forgotten that she had a student representative meeting immediately after school. Saburo was walking out pass through the school gates with when he spotted someone loitering by the entrance. She had bright green eyes sheathed under her frayed bangs. Her hair was long and curly, tied back in a half do hairstyle with a big red bow. She was wearing a white sailor fuku top with a red tie and a navy blue skirt with suspenders and black tights underneath. She held her hands tightly and kept her head bowed down.

"Hey, you there." Saburo called out. Startled, her head quickly looked up at response.

"C-can I help you?" she asked meekly.

"School's over. Why are you still standing there?" he inquired. She kept quiet, too demure to respond.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He enquired. She gave him a small nod.

"Uh… do you know Kitsu-nee-chan?" she asked. Saburo gawked at her.

"Kitsu-nee-chan?" he repeated. He then smiled. "Oh I get it! Kitsune-san, Kitsu-nee-chan. That's really clever word play. I haven't seen you here before; do you go to this school?"

She shook her head. He tipped his hat a bit.

"Ah I see, so you're the one who was stalking Naoko-chan this morning." Saburo said, almost like a scolding. She became frantic.

"Y-you saw me. I'm so sorry I didn't mean it to be like that." She lamented with a bow.

"It's alright you don't have to apologize. Anyways I'm third year Saburo Nekomiya. Naoko's at a student representative meeting right now but I'm sure she wouldn't care if you go in to see her." he said. Saburo lead the girl through the corridors inside the school all the way to class 2-C where the meeting was taken place.

"Here we are." He said, tapping his knuckles against the door. The door slid open and standing there was Ryoko and Naoko. The members of the Otogi Bank were present, since they had a significant part in the school's community.

"Oh, hi Nekomiya-senpai I thought you left for home already." Ryoko greeted.

"I was until I found her." he said, gesturing his head towards the girl he was accompanied with. "She wanted to see Naoko." He then grabbed the girl by the shoulders and moved her in front of him, encouraging her to speak with her. She kept silent. Naoko smiled.

"Wow, she's so cute! I didn't know there was someone like her at school. Go on say something; I won't bite like a real fox." She joshed and coaxed. The girl blushed. "So what's your name?" she inquired, hoping to break the ice.

"I'm Hiromi Tora." She introduced with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you. Now go on, just say what's on your mind." Naoko said. The girl's blush became redder.

"S-say what's on my mind." She repeated in a faltering voice. "I… I just want you to be with me forever and ever." Hiromi professed in a soft voice. Naoko's face flushed a furious and flustered red. Everyone else who managed to hear became red with shock.

"N-Naoko, what kind of relationship do you have with this girl?" Saburo asked in a shaky bewildered voice. Her blush became redder.

"I-It's not that I swear!" both girls said in unison. Naoko then gawked at the brunette when she said that. "Wait so you didn't mean that in a… well yuri way?"

"No of course not! I wouldn't even dare to think of you in a perverse way like that!" Hiromi denied. "You really don't remember me Kitsu-nee-chan?"

"Not really, but the name you called me by does sound familiar." Naoko said. Hiromi smiled with relief.

"You're starting to remember! Here, this will help you remember some more." She said, untying her red bow around her uniform. Naoko's red blush returned.

"W-what are you doing!" she asked frantically as she placed her hands over her eyes.

"Look." She said, showing the scarlet fabric. "You wrote this when you made this bow for me."

Naoko looked at the fabric. On it was wrote friends forever. A few images came flashing back in her mind but they were hazy.

"This is my handwriting and I do know how to sew and stuff." She said, gazing at the red fabric in her hand. Her hand was then wrapped in Hiromi's hand.

"Please remember Kitsu-nee-chan." She begged. In the back of her mind she saw a few images of herself and a friend in her childhood. _Hiromin! Hurry up! Coming Kitsu-nee-chan!_

"Hiromin…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Yes! That's the nickname you used to call me. Do you finally remember me now Kitsu-nee-chan?"

Naoko looked down, her mood now solemn. _I remember now… Hiromin. _She looked up and saw her hopeful expression. _I'm sorry but this is for your own good. _

"I'm sorry but I've never seen you before." she lied half-heartedly.

"But…" Naoko halted Hiromi's sentence.

"I have to go home now." She said, grabbing her bag and dashing down the hall.

"Wait!" she called. Naoko just kept running.

"She… she remembered me… but why?"


	7. 狐と虎の間に運命

狐と虎の間に運命

Fate Between the Fox and Tiger

"_Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it. and you'll survive" ― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes_

Naoko had skipped the meeting and ran all the way back home. She was too depressed to do her homework so she just crawled into bed without changing and hid underneath the thick purple comforter. She slowly drifted to sleep where the past started replaying in her conscious.

###

Naoko had met Hiromi when she was very little. They were neighbors in the small town so there weren't many kids for her to play with except her. They didn't have much in common. Hiromi was shy, young and weak hearted because she was diagnosed with anemia so she couldn't be as outgoing as Naoko was. Nevertheless this didn't stop their friendship from blossoming.

"Kitsu-nee-chan, look what I found!" Hiromi called from the tall grasses. Back then her brown hair was short with bouncy curls and tied in a high ponytail.

"Coming!" Naoko shouted as she gestured Rei to follow. She ran with her fox pup scampering alongside her. Her long dark purple hair was long and tied into braided pigtails and her bangs were heavy and frayed.

"What is it Hiromin?" she asked. Hiromi had a bouquet of colorful wildflowers in her hand.

"Wow they're so pretty!" Naoko exclaimed. Hiromi giggled and placed a few little white flowers in Naoko's hair and a small scarlet one behind Rei's ear. _Those were the good times, huh Hiromin? _

###

"Wow! You're so smart; you're skipping a grade for high school." Hiromi exclaimed, happy for her friend. Years had passed and they were both junior high school students. They were sitting in the shade outside underneath a small tree. Naoko on the other hand wore a melancholy expression.

"I don't know why you're so happy about this. I won't be able to graduate junior high with you." She said in a dejected tone, fussing around with blades of grass.

"I'm your friend; I'm supposed to be happy for you. Besides just because were far from each other doesn't mean we won't be friends." She argued. Naoko perked up a bit and beamed a happier grin. She wiped her eyes that were watering.

"Thanks." She acknowledged. She then remembered the gift she had made for Hiromi in her back pack.

"Hold on I have something for you." She said, digging in her bag. She took out a red bow that was for a uniform. "Here, it's a bow I made for you. I want you to where when you go to high school."

Hiromi took the delicate crimson fabric in her hand. She examined in carefully and noticed writing on the end of it. She read it aloud.

"Friends forever." She said under her breath. Naoko blushed a bit.

"I know its cliché, but I wanted it to be that whole red string of fate thing since the bow's red. Pretty silly huh?"

"I don't think that at all. Thank you Kitsu-nee-chan." She acknowledged with a smile.

"Will be friends forever." Naoko said. _Friends forever huh? But it always seems that forever isn't real_

###

One day, Naoko and Hiromi were walking back from school. The sky was gray with dark clouds. Slowly they felt drops of water sprinkle on them.

"It's gonna rain hard." Hiromi said, observing the clouds. "Too bad we forgot our umbrellas."

"So then let's run for it! Before we get completely drenched. Race you back home!" Naoko shouted, springing forward and taking a head start.

"Hey wait for me!" Hiromi shouted, sprinting after her just to catch up. Naoko looked back at Hiromi, who was already panting heavily.

"C'mon Hiromin, our houses aren't that far!" she shouted.

"C-coming." Hiromi said hoarsely.

"Hurry! We'll get sick if we're in the rain for too long." Naoko coaxed. Hiromi's pace slowed down and she jogged. Naoko kept running at her usual swift pace, hoping to motivate Hiromi to move faster. She kept running but then turned back when she couldn't hear her companion's footsteps behind her.

"Hiromin!" she called. Concerned grew rapidly inside her. She sprinted back at break neck pace, down the same trail and found her friend not too far. She was on the ground, unconscious and drenched from the rain. She tried shaking her a bit.

"Hiromin… Hiromin!" she screamed. She leaned down and heard Hiromi's slow paced heartbeat. She was still alive and breathing but hardly. She lifted her friend onto her back and began sprinting back home. Her heart was pounding and aching but she didn't care. Naoko ran to Hiromi's house where she spotted her mother outside. When she noticed the two girls her expression was filled with worry and fear.

"Tora-sama! Hiromin needs help!" Naoko shouted. Hiromi's mother ran inside and called for an emergency ambulance. Naoko ran inside as well and rested her gently on the couch.

"Thank you Naoko-chan." Hiromi's mother acknowledged. "The ambulance is on their way shortly."

Naoko began silently crying, the rain drops mixing in and concealing her salty tears. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault but I was praised. I went to the emergency room with Hiromi and her family. They said she passed out from her anemic symptoms and that she went into a coma. They said they would put her on life support if she didn't show signs of waking up. I guess by the time she came to, I had already left for Otogibana City._

Naoko woke up with a fright, her heart was relentlessly thumping like a taiko drum and beads of her sweat dripped from her cheeks down to her chin.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry Hiromin." She whispered to herself. She hugged her knees tightly and began silently crying.


	8. 永久友達：狐と虎

永久友達：狐と虎

Friends Forever: Fox and Tiger

_But if the while I think on thee, dear friend, all losses are restored and sorrows end. ~William Shakespeare_

The next day, Ryoko and Ringo were heading into the Otogi Bank headquarters and found the girl that had interrupted the meeting yesterday, Hiromi Tora. She was standing outside the entrance, her head bowed down meekly and her hands wrapped around each other.

"Hey, you there." Ryoko called out. Hiromi looked up with a startled look. She didn't move an inch.

"C-can I help you?" she asked, not meeting their eyes.

"You're Hiromi Tora from yesterday right?" Ringo inquired. Hiromi nodded.

"Is there something you need? We are Otogi Bank members after all." Ryoko said.

"I was wondering if Kitsu-nee-chan was here." Hiromi replied in a hushed voice.

"No, she called us and said she was running late." Ryoko replied. "You seem to be very fond of her. And according to yesterday, you two seem to be great friends."

###

The three girls went inside the headquarters, where the others except for Naoko were, and told them the whole story between her and for her actions the other day. They heavily sympathized with her.

"Kitsu-nee-chan's a kindhearted person, what happened to me had nothing to do with her."

"I understand what Naoko-chan's feeling." Otsu interjected. "She has the idea that it was all her fault that you got hurt, so in turn she's pushing herself away from you."

"Well then, all we need to do is get Naoko-chan back here so we can straighten everything out." Liszt said. With no warning they heard the door to the head quarter's entrance open. In came Naoko.

"Hey Liszt-san, sorry I'm late." she called, adjusting the strap on her bag and closing the door behind her. She turned around and spotted Hiromi sitting with them. She scowled.

"What's she doing here?" Naoko questioned.

"Kitsu-nee-chan we need to talk." Hiromi said. Naoko didn't respond and headed out the door with a fast walking pace. Hiromi followed her and so did Ryoko. She picked up her pace and started sprinting as fast as she could inside the school. Ryoko followed, but slowed down when she heard Hiromi's heavy pants. She turned and found her kneeling on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"Tora-san, are you alright?" she asked. Hiromi coughed.

"I-I'm alright." She assured hoarsely through her coughs.

"Just stay here." Ryoko told, running into the school. She dashed up the stairs and speedily turned sharp corners. She found Naoko running into an empty classroom.

"Naoko!" she shouted. Ryoko ran into the classroom and slammed the door.

"Leave me alone Okami-san!" Naoko demanded. She sprinted for the door, but Ryoko swiftly snatched her wrist, stopping her.

"Stop being so selfish Naoko!" she demanded, tightening her grasp, ensuring she wouldn't escape. "Don't you know who she is? That's your friend Naoko, why would you push her away like that?"

"What do you know huh? You don't know anything about us." Naoko retorted.

"Hiromi told us everything." She replied. "Admit it, you actually want to go back, to her and how everything used to be between you two."

"L-let me go! I don't want her anywhere near me!"

"Don't say that!" Ryoko screamed slamming her against the wall. "Didn't you cry after you left her? Be honest with yourself."

"I told you I don't want her anywhere near me!" she denied.

"You…" Ryoko growled. "You're becoming the same person I was! Nothing but a liar. Can't you see? Hiromi needs you."

"Needs me? What good is that if I'm nothing but a hazard to her? She told you everything right? She would've told you about how I nearly killed her." she blamed herself. Ryoko finally released her from her grasp. Her back slid down the wall and she began sobbing.

"But it wasn't your fault." They heard a throaty dying voice object. Naoko wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. Hiromi was standing there at the doorway, her hair a bit of a mess and gasping heavily. Hiromi caught her breath and attempted to speak.

"Everyone males mistakes now and then. We were both kids. The thing that makes it right is that you tried to fix your mistakes by helping me to the very end. If anyone's at fault it's me. I'm nothing but a paper tiger. I relied on you too much. On your kindness and on your strength; I never accomplished anything on my own. That's why I came all the way here; the least I could do was mend our friendship by myself." Hiromi too began sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry…" she lamented sorrowfully. She felt two hands rested upon her shoulders.

"What are you so sad about you little tiger kitten?" Naoko asked with a happier tone. Hiromi looked up and saw that her friend's eyes were no longer glistening with tears, but shining with happiness.

"Okami-san." Naoko said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for all your help Okami-san." She acknowledged. All's well that ends well…


End file.
